Laugh and come and look into me
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Luna Lovegood camina mientras está dormida y Charlie Weasley la persigue a través de los corredores. Una conversación que inicia en medio de las penumbras y continúa durante el Baile de Navidad con un muérdago que se interpone en sus caminos. Este fic participa del Reto Especial Navideño "Besos bajo el muérdago" del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


**Laugh and come and look into me  
**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling**_  
_**

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial Navideño "Besos bajo el muérdago" del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

Inicialmente iba a escribir sobre Albus&Scorpius pero luego se me ocurrió esta idea de un Charlie/Luna y no me pude resistir. Gracias a Samanta Black, moderadora del Foro que me permitió cambiar de pareja.

* * *

La extensa cabellera rubia es iluminada por el resplandor de la luna llena y la transforma en suaves hebras plateadas. Los pies caminan descalzos sobre el suelo de invierno pero la piel no parece inmutarse ante el contacto. Él la sigue por los corredores de Hogwarts, manteniendo una distancia prudencial. No sabe con exactitud a donde se dirige pero por algún extraño motivo, aquello no parece importarle.

Las antorchas se prenden cuando perciben los pasos de ella y los colores cálidos se intensifican aún más con el paso de él. Llega a una esquina, piensa que se va a detener pero ella sigue avanzando con determinación. Con un movimiento lento, la chica se voltea y él se apresura a esconderse detrás de una columna, puede observar como ella tiene sus ojos cerrados y es entonces cuando se da cuenta que ella es sonámbula.

Charlie Weasley se despeina el cabello con cierto nerviosismo. La ha estado siguiendo por todo el castillo como un acosador de primera mano cuando la chica camina dormida sin saber a donde se dirige, moviéndose de forma inconciente. Él se apresura varios pasos hasta conseguir llegar a su lado y la sacude del hombro para que despierte.

Ella abre los ojos algo confundida, pestañea un par de veces y agarrota los dedos de sus pies.

— ¡Hola! —Dice ella con voz risueña, sus ojos de un azul transparente, parecen hablar por sí solos cuando habla—. Tú eres el hermano mayor de Ginny, ¿verdad?

—El parecido físico es sorprendente, ¿no? —Responde Charlie con una leve sonrisa—. ¿Vas en la misma clase que Ginny?

— ¡Si! —exclama la chica con una sonrisa radiante—. Las dos vamos en el cuarto curso.

Un pequeño silencio se instaura entre ellos. Hasta ese momento, Charlie no se ha fijado que la pijama que lleva ella, es de unicornios recién nacidos como los que mostraron en la clase de cuidado y control de criaturas mágicas.

— ¿Cómo es tu nombre? —pregunta Charlie para romper el silencio incomodo.

—Mi nombre es Luna Lovegood —contesta ella y lo mira fijamente con sus ojos saltones—. Aunque la mayoría de las personas suelen llamarme Lunática a mis espaldas. Ellos no saben que yo sé como me llaman pero no me molesta en absoluto.

Charlie se sorprende ante la confesión de la chica. Esa naturalidad con la que comenta que los estudiantes se burlan de ella a sus espaldas, ese modo tan espontáneo de hablar.

—Camino dormida, ¿sabías? Charlie desvía la mirada sintiéndose avergonzado.

—De hecho, yo te seguí hasta aquí —termina diciendo—. No sabía que estabas dormida. No me creas un acosador o algo por el estilo.

—Jamás podría pensar eso del hermano de Ginny —responde y hace una mueca graciosa con los labios—. Las personas se burlan de mí porque puedo ver criaturas que ellos no. Por cierto, ¿de dónde vienes, hay nargles? Porque tienes uno en la oreja.

—Entonces debería quitarlo —dice Charlie y se frota la oreja, tratando de quitar la inexistente criatura.

Luna Lovegood sonríe a modo de respuesta.

—Debería volver a mi dormitorio antes de que me vuelva a quedar dormida y me pierda —comenta y lo saluda con la mano—. Un placer haber hablando contigo, Charlie Weasley.

Antes de que pueda contestar algo, Luna Lovegood se aleja a paso rápido por el siguiente corredor de Hogwarts.

**: § : § :**

La música que proviene del gran comedor, llega hasta sus oídos como un débil eco y Charlie Weasley prefiere seguir avanzando hasta el patio, para alejarse de todo el bullicio de aquella festividad. Los bailes nunca han sido lo suyo y no comenzarían a serlo en ese instante. Cuando recuerda la imagen de su hermano Ron con la túnica llena de encajes e incómodos volados, una sonrisa se forma en sus labios. Charlie jamás se pondría algo tan ridículo como una túnica de gala. Por eso viste unos sencillos pantalones y una camisa que fácilmente podría hacerse pasar por la de un leñador.

— ¡Hola, Charlie Weasley! —Exclama Luna Lovegood con la misma sonrisa risueña que él recuerda—. ¿Por qué no estás en el baile?

Charlie sonríe cuando le responde:

—No suelo asistir a ese tipo de eventos. Considero que me sacan de mi habitad natural.

Ella pestañea como si estuviera asimilando lo que Charlie acaba de decir y al cabo de unos segundos, vuelve a sonreír.

—Te refieres a ti mismo como si estuvieras hablando de un animal.

—Trabajo con dragones, Luna —ella se sonroja hasta las orejas cuando la llama por su nombre—. Estoy tan acostumbrado a hablar de los dragones que a veces me confundo y me refiero a mi mismo como uno de ellos.

Luna suelta una pequeña risita antes las palabras de Charlie.

— ¿Me cuentas más sobre los dragones? —pregunta y los ojos azules le brillan de pura emoción.

—Hay tantas cosas que podría contarte sobre los dragones —dice él—. Los dragones recién nacidos son fascinantes pero no te puedes acercar mucho porque sus madres pueden atacarte. En año pasado, durante la temporada de primavera que es cuando todas las hembras tienen a sus crías, intente acercarse a tomar uno de los dragones que acababa de nacer y su madre me lastimó con una de sus patas.

— ¿Por eso tienes una cicatriz en la mano? —Interviene Luna y Charlie asiente, mostrando mejor su mano y dejando al descubierto, la cicatriz vertical que le atraviesa la mano izquierda—. Los dragones, ¿pueden enamorarse?

—Supongo que a su modo pueden hacerlo —responde el hermano de Ginny.

Luna abre la boca para responderle algo pero de repente la cierra sin emitir ni una sola palabra. Su mirada se eleva y se centra, en el ramillete de muérdago que cuelga sobre sus cabezas. Las mejillas de la chica vuelven a tornarse rosadas y juega con su cabello nerviosamente.

—Me parece que hay un nargles en ese muérdago —dice Charlie y ella lo mira fijamente, sus ojos azules transparentes están más iluminados que nunca.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? —pregunta sorprendida.

—Intuición —responde él, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Me vas a besar? —interroga Luna y una de sus finas cejas se alza de forma interrogativa.

Charlie suelta una pequeña carcajada y deposita un ligero beso en la mejilla izquierda de Luna. Ella siente como si miles de mariposas se encontraran encerradas en su estómago y siente su rostro arder como si su mejilla se encontrara acostada sobre una brasa caliente.

—Aún eres muy pequeña para que te bese un chico pero si en un futuro, viajas a Rumania y un muérdago se interpone en nuestro camino, no te lo negaré —replica Charlie y le guiña un ojo.

Es la noche del veinticuatro de diciembre, la música del comedor poco a poco va amainando, los copos de nieve caen en el exterior y Charlie y Luna salen corriendo antes que Snape los atrape.


End file.
